


Cold Day In Hell

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Angel: The Series (Comics), Angel: the Series
Genre: Banter, Common Cold, Gen, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: They're in hell, but Spike didn't expect to catch a cold. Connor's not much help. Some friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://saifai.livejournal.com/profile)[saifai](http://saifai.livejournal.com/) for my [Insta-Meme](http://shiny-glor-chan.livejournal.com/226277.html). She had a Spike icon from BtVS, but I twisted into Angel season 6. I'm crazy like that.

"Bloody hell!" Spike shouts before having a coughing fit and falling back into bed. "Vamps don't get sick!"

Connor is trying very hard not to smirk at Spike's pain, but he fails. "Looks like they do," he says, grinning which makes Spike glare at him. "Oh, c'mon, Spike. We're in hell, and you don't expect weird things to happen?"

Spike is till glaring as curls onto his side. "I'm one of the Lords of hell..." he mutters before sneezing.

Connor laughs. "Yeah, and rules don't apply to you, riiight."

Spike sits up quickly and tries to look menacing, but only manages a sniffles and another sneeze. "Shut up, kid."

"Your witty retorts are suffering, man," Connors says jovially as he pushes Spike back down on the bed. "You should lay down."

"Hate you," Spike mutters before coughing into his pillow.

"Mmmhmm," he hums. "Just remember, it could be my dad here instead of me."

Spike glares up at him weakly before cuddling into his pillow again. "Anythin' but Peaches," he grumbles. "I'll even deal with your smart ass."

Connor grins as he pulls the blanket over Spike. "Yeah, yeah. Remember, Spike. I need you. Don't go dying."

"Been there, done that," Spike answers sleepily. "I haven't rubbed that in Peaches' face yet. Can't die before I do that."

Connor rolls his eyes as Spike falls asleep. "Of course, can't pass up pissing off my dad," he mutters affectionately as he runs a hand through Spike's fever sweat drenched hair before moving to leave Spike to his slumber.


End file.
